1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to sanitation, and more particularly to apparatus for sanitarily collecting and disposing of animal wastes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that training a pet to eliminate out of doors is an irksome chore. Even after the animal has been trained, it still may frequently be necessary to confine the pet indoors for extended times. In such instances, it is important that the pet eliminate only at a preselected location. Further, it is also highly desirable that the waste matter be easily, quickly, and sanitarily removed from the indoor location for proper disposal.
Litter boxes are in widespread use for pet cats. However, litter boxes are not suitable for dogs. Newspapers may be laid on the floor for a dog's use, but the newspapers tend to scatter easily. Further, newspapers on a floor do not positively confine the waste matter within a fixed boundary. Consequently, dog owners are often limited to merely shutting their unattended pets in the room least likely to be damaged by waste matter.
Thus, a need exists for a device that encourages a pet dog to defecate in a specific indoor location and that permits quick and sanitary clean up of the wastes.